


I do hate thee

by Shipper_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream, Working title, and lance is a drama kid, because coran would probably like shakespeare too much, but it's just some dumb guys on the football team, he's their drama teacher, keith's a football player, please have mercy on me i swear it'll get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_chan/pseuds/Shipper_chan
Summary: Lance was a drama kid. Keith was a football player. Can I make it any more obvious?After getting suspended from the football team, Keith auditions for the the fall play. However, now Keith and Lance, long-time rivals cast in leading roles, have to work together to make sure the play is a success.





	I do hate thee

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you so much for even giving this the time of day. it's been a while since i wrote fanfiction, and i'm definitely really rusty. also this is my first time writing for voltron, so please lmk ab any issues with characterization. message me ab anything on tumblr @i-cant-even-but-i-am-odd 
> 
> also, because i was trying to get this in before close of buisness on keith's birthday (which didn't happen by a matter of minutes), it's unbeta-ed and kinda short. i'll definitely go back and revise it, and i guarantee it will get better.
> 
> a final thing is that i will try to update at least once a week every week until the launch of season 8, which is my self-imposed deadline to finish this fic.  
> hope y'all enjoy it!!!

“Ugh, not Shakespeare again,” muttered Lance, exasperated as he glanced the audition sign-up sheet beside the auditorium. “Hasn’t Coran realized everyone hates it?”

“Not everyone, Lance. I’m not a fan, but even I admit that if you look past the obnoxious language, most of his plays have good plots,” said Pidge.

Lance sighed, “Whatever. At this rate, with only English teachers coming to watch the plays, the department will go broke in in no time.”

“I’ve got to side with Lance on this one,” interjected Hunk, “Sorry, Pidge.”

With a shrug, Pidge moved away toward the auditorium doors, entering and placing his backpack on a chair and situating himself beside it. Lance and Hunk followed suit, shuffling past Pidge. Soon, familiar drama students began flooding the room, conversations flaring up across the room. Lance prided himself on knowing everyone in the department and having flirted shamelessly with at least half of them, so the occasional new face threw him off. However, the next person that entered was someone he was all too familiar with.

Keith.

 

* * *

 

  
The locker room bustled, sweaty bodies and steam filling every corner. Keith pulled on a shirt, damp towel around his neck, keeping his eyes down. Ever since he’d come out to the team the previous season, the jeers had begun, the side-eyes, the muttered comments and muffled laughter. Nevertheless, he’d still managed to attain the position of co-captain of the varsity football team, and his glares were enough of a response to any his teammates comments. Some people didn’t get the message though.

A laugh bubbled out of one of the boys, Haxus, a newer member of the team. “Yo, fag, hurry it up. I wanna get not junk, and not get it checked out.”

Keith’s steady pace in getting changed, his calm façade, remained unbroken. Another call: “Did you hear me? Hurry it up, fag.”

Lifting his head, letting his eyes rake over Haxus’ semi-clothed body as he gathered his “belongings at a glacial pace, Keith replied, “Pity there’s nothing the to check out.”

Haxus stopped, face red as a traffic light, before pinning Keith against the wall. “Awfully homoerotic, this, wouldn’t you say?” commented Keith, raising an eyebrow.

Dropping his hands to his sides as if he had brushed barbed wire, Haxus growled, “They shouldn’t let people like you onto the team. Better quit while you’re ahead. Go do fucking drama with all the other faggots."

“Maybe I will. I’m sure you’ll miss this, though,” said Keith motioning between them.

“That’s it!” Haxus raised his arm, aiming a blow at Keith, but Keith had long shifted, and already had his knee buried deep in Haxus’ stomach. Watching as the other boy keeled over, Keith smirked, walking out the door with an air of victory.

  
\---

  
The magnitude of what he had done dawned on him the next day, as Iverson, his coach, sat him down for a long and painful talk on team policy.

“I’m sorry to do this, Keith; I really am. You’re one of our best players and your brother’s been on my back all day trying to dissuade me, but the matter is settled. You are suspended from the team for the next month. You will also be banned from attending the ga-"

"Suspended from the team? Haxus tries to hit me first. All I did was self-defense." Keith was explosive, his chair toppling as he violently stood up.

"Either way, he got hurt, and you didn’t.”

“Hurt, my ass. All I did was knee him in the stomach to get away after he tried to punch me in the face. Or did he tell you some other story?”

A sigh. “Needless to say, neither of you were in the right, but I cannot hold one account over the other, and seeing as you have a precedent of these behaviors, I have no choice but to do this.” The disappointment was clear in his voice. “As I was saying earlier, you cannot attend any Garrison athletic events for the duration of your suspension. Should another incident of this nature occur again, I will have no choice but to permanently kick you off the team.”

“But sir-,” Keith pleaded.

“No buts. Just stay in line. You are dismissed.”

With resignation, a quiet anger bubbling beneath his skin, Keith exited the office, punching the brick wall as soon as he was outside. Yelping in pain and regret, he barely registered the small figure approaching him.  

“I was wondering if you might be interested in auditioning for the school play,” she said

 


End file.
